


Dead By Daylight One Shots

by BlossomBlue



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dwight is a cute boy and I stan very hard, F/M, Fluff, Heroes & Heroines, Social Anxiety, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomBlue/pseuds/BlossomBlue
Summary: Some different takes and perspectives on the Survivor trails, Survivor relationships and Killers' perspectives. Not all one shots will take place within the DBD universe! (e.g highschool setting.) I aim to release a new one shot each week.Each one shot will be named after and inspired by the different perks from the game. Please enjoy!(More tags to be added shortly.)





	1. We'll Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Back against the wall. Sweating. T-Shirt stuck to torso. The mixed stench of blood, sweat, death. Glasses broken. How could he even see? Where have they taken her?

His head slammed against the brick wall covered in blood, glasses almost fluttering off his face. His hands tightly gripped either side of him, desperately grasping onto these stained bricks. All Dwight could hear was his heartbeat, pumping loudly in his ear, and the footsteps of the psychotic killer they were faced against. How many people had been here before them? Dwight could barely focus his eyes on anything due to his glasses getting broken in a chase, only making out obvious blood stains, hand prints and smears along the wall. This was the killers playground and they were the toys. Dwight shuddered at the thought, before the stench of his own blood and sweat filled his nostrils. It was dimly lit around him, fog and trees covered his larger view. He focused on the whirring of a generator he had almost fixed before it blew up in his face. He was never any good at them, his expertise was in technology, not fixing up old cranky generators. 

A scream cut him back to reality. A girl's high pitched scream. His eyes widened slowly before closing, plucking up the courage to peek out behind the wall he was hiding behind and look at who was next to be hooked. Though, he recognised the scream. Opening his eyes, he darted his head out quickly to squint and see someone he was praying wouldn't be found. Meg Thomas. 

He was always fond of Megan. Though she knew who he was, never gave him the attention he clearly craved. This was unintentional, Dwight believed. She was always so busy, with the school sports team and working out. Meg was athletic and fast, almost as if she was training for this throughout her school years. That wasn't all she was to him. She was funny and sweet, sometimes sarcastic but Dwight liked that. Meg would come to him when the schools old computers weren't working, almost always being able to fix it for her. She'd wink back at him with a friendly, "Thanks Dwight, I owe ya one!" 

Dwight was neither athletic nor fast. But he had to do something. His eyes welled up seeing her thrash and scream as the killer pulled her up over his shoulder and walk her down to the basement. Her screams and pleads for him to let her go was too much. Dwight's fingers shook together as he balled up his fists, fighting the inner battle within himself, trying to prove to himself he wasn't afraid. He was determined to save her. 

Everyone saw him as a leader. He had no idea where Kate and William were, probably, hopefully fixing up the last few generators to get out of this place. If Dwight was with them, they'd probably tell him she's dead, there's no point, help us with this damn generator. He couldn't just leave Meg down there to die, maybe feeling more perpetuated to do so because of his feelings towards her. After this, he could finally tell her. If they made it. 

Dwight pulled back his head and listened for the killers footsteps as he trudged back in the opposite direction, away from the basement, away from her. Megan's constant groaning and whimpering meant Dwight had to act fast. Crouching, he slowly picked up the pace after checking both directions and leaving the safety and comfort of the brick wall. He glanced back at the almost finished generator. Not now. 

The basement stairs were covered in her blood. The stench of death coming from this basement made his insides twist. He readjusted his shattered glasses, careful not to take his own eye out with pieces of glass sticking in every which direction, and began to walk slowly down each step, each with its own unique creak. Turning the corner he saw her, pale face, bleeding out all over the floor, her hands desperately grasping above the hook. Four unique hooks, in a square, all covered in old blood. She was the first one down here in a while. He still found some beauty in her, covered in blood and hooked to an almost death. She glanced down from the hook she was looking at and her eyes widened. 

"Dwight, please-" 

Shaking, he raised a finger to his lips. They needed to be quiet if this was going to happen, even he knew that. Although death loomed above each of their heads, and time really was of the essence, being stealthy as to evade detection was also just as important. She sounded petrified, her voice broken from screaming. Meg continued to struggle at the hook. Behind her, a chest that was slightly unlocked seemed to glisten like the sun on rain drops, something small and irrelevant that he missed. He ran past her and finished opening it up to find the best thing he would ever find in a chest- a first aid kit, for her. He pulled it out and shut the chest slowly, careful not to let his fingers get trapped. Placing it on the floor, he made his way sharply toward her, holding her at her sides and beginning to push upward. 

He'd never been this close to her before. Never even touched her. Yet she let him of course, firmly grasp her at her waist to try and push her up and off the hook. She groaned with each tug upward, her eyes squeezing shut. He could only imagine the pain she was in right now. The hook was right through her shoulder, a first aid kit won't fix that. Dwight with his little strength groaned too as his face scrunched up and he gritted his teeth. Megan pulled and pulled on the hook above her until she came off, a squeal as she collapsed to the ground with a thud that was perhaps a little too loud, Dwight unable to catch her due to his weak and exhausted arms, feeling helpless.

Meg began coughing up blood, and sat up on her knees as she used one hand to grasp at Dwight's shoulder. He used one hand to fumble for the first aid kit, hoping it would do something, maybe numb the pain at least. She stared into him, looking pale and weak. 

"I.." Her head dropped even though her grip tightened on his shoulder. He would give anything to just hold her whilst she wept, have her curled on his lap while he stroked her hair and whispered to her that everything was going to be okay, even though he was just as terrified. But there was no time for soppy acts of care. Dwight pulled out a rag and alcohol, knowing this would sting her. He held it up and raised his eyebrows to her, and she let go of his shoulder once she knew what was going to happen. They both said nothing. 

Dwight gulped, unable to look her in the eye. "I just need it for...to clean the wound y-you know-" 

"Just do it," She interrupted him with, though with her hoarse voice it only came out as a whisper. Dwight messily drenched the rag in alcohol, before holding it to her shoulder. She yelped out in pain with a nasty hiss. Dwight felt awful he was hurting her even more but in the long run, knew this could be fixed. He instinctively covered her mouth as they didn't want to be found. Megan looked up at him and the start of her eyebrows raised. 

"I'm s-sorry Megan, I don't want him to hear-" 

Her eyes widened. They both heard it. The killers footsteps. His eyes did the same. They stared at each other, Dwight's hand still over her mouth. He started to shake, more so than she was shaking. They were quiet. They were still. 

"Fuck you!" 

The loud clunk of a pallet being thrown by Kate. The killers footsteps above them picked up the pace after her. Dwight removed his hand from Megan's mouth. She removed his hand from her shoulder herself. They still stared at each other, in shell shock. 

"How many generators are left?" Meg whispered hoarsly. 

"I don't know. Two I think." 

Megan's eyebrows furrowed. "Kate and William. We have to help them." She said with a firm nod. Dwight pulled back, before standing up and holding out his hands to pull her up. She winced as she stood, still being a little weak to walk, let alone run. 

"You aren't in a state to do anything!" Dwight whispered harshly back to her. He hated this. What if after they got out, she hated him, wanted nothing to do with him, what if she thought he was a massive-

"Dwight!" A snap back to reality. He shook his head, glasses moving with it. "I can still run." Placing a hand on his shoulder. It still didn't feel reassuring enough.

"I don't know, Meg-" 

"Trust me. Please. We have to get out of here. We'll make it." 

Dwight gave a small smile whilst looking down at the blood covered floor. Megan used her free hand to lift his chin up back to face her directly. 

"I promise you, when we get out of here, I owe you, like, so hard. Whatever you want." 

Whatever he wants. That was good enough for him. 

Grabbing her hand, they turned towards the stairs, making their way slowly back up, the creaking more intense than before. There was something about this moment. The way she trailed behind him, still holding his hand. Her trust in him. Even though she was in pain, she followed him. Dwight stopped a little so they could walk side by side, only to catch her slightly as she stumbled a little, a small noise escaping her lips. She buckled over, clearly still in pain, but determined. Dwight wrapped an arm round her, still clasping onto the other. He bent his head down to her ear.

"I'll get you out of here, Megan." 

She raised her head to smile faintly back at him. Screaming cut their moment unfortunately short. It was Kate, running past the exit to the building followed closely by William. He stopped briefly to shout to them. 

"We fixed that last damned generator now let's get the hell out of here you kids!" 

Dwight pulled Megan by the hand still out of the building, and they started to run closely behind Kate and William. Meg was dragging him down but he was determined to get her to safety, using the little energy he had left in him to keep pulling her along. The adrenaline pumping made him run faster than he's ever run before, he thought Meg might even be impressed. 

"Dwight!!" She screeched. He turned his head slightly to see the killer closely behind them, grasping to get at Megan again. Horrible arms out ready to clutch at her and take her away again. He was panting, almost effortlessly that it scared him even more. He had a large chainsaw, revving up in the background, it was all any of them could hear. Up ahead, the exit gate, fully opened by William. Kate guestering for them to move faster. She pulled down a pallet so the killer couldn't cross as quickly and they could get out. But he was so close behind. Too close. He was touching Meg's hair. With one swift move, Dwight moved her infront of him, grabbing at her arms and launched Meg forward over the pallet, her sliding across with one swift motion and falling off the other side with a thump. She used both arms to rest them on the pallet struggling to get up and see him, as Dwight accepted his fate. 

William grabbed at her painful shoulder, shouting something that they needed to go now. Dwight was hit to the floor with the back of the chainsaw, the world going fuzzy spinning. His glasses were off. Blood, maybe. He was higher now. Over the shoulder. With the last of his energy, he lifted his head to see her being carried away by William and Kate. Arm out stretched to him, her screams and sobs of his name were becoming echos. Her image was being an echo. Dwight slumped over again. He puked blood. His eyes were closing, as the ground beneath his raised up and down slowly. He couldn't feel his arms anymore. No more running. No more thinking. 

She made it.


	2. Windows of Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank God for the bend in the back of either side of his glasses behind his ears. Thank God for the extra largeness of his nose, it made them stick onto his face as if they had been glued down by his Mother. Hanging out of his flat window at three in the afternoon is not something Dwight imagined he would be doing on a Sunday afternoon.

He’d been stuck for forty-five minutes at this point. A rough estimate. The only people who had walked past him were a few teenagers, and they pointed and laughed at him. He sighed, it was hopeless. Dwight’s arms hung loose in front of him, feeling like television static, half of his body leaning over and out of his bedroom window in his flat. His legs were kneeling down, almost flattened against the wall. The weight of the useless window was crushing his back.

This wasn’t the best place to live, the rundown, sketchy part of town. The people were easy to ignore, he found; the rundown apartments and dodgy living conditions were not something that could be avoided. Dwight, a coding engineer, thankfully could do his job from the comfort of his own home, however comfortable this part apartment would allow him to be. Though it didn’t leave him with much money, it was something he really enjoyed doing. Hence why, he was living here. It was affordable for the weak salary he was on, he ate just enough to survive. He didn’t like to label himself as a slob, but he knew that’s probably what his neighbours thought of him. 

One neighbour he didn’t want to ignore however was Claudette. His cute, friendly neighbour who lived opposite him was one of the only reasons he left his apartment. That, and food of course. She had short brown fuzzy hair, and glasses like him, that seemed to compliment her round slightly chubby face. He knew she was a nurse in training, which led him to the conclusion that she didn’t make much of anything either, even though she was doing something that seemed far more important than what he did for a living. Claudette deserved better than to live here, he often thought to himself. Because of his obvious lack of social skills, being that he never left the house and only spoke to humans through a screen where he could help it, he found it extremely difficult to talk to her. She always greeted him with a friendly smile whenever they bumped into each other, when one was leaving and the other entering, or vice versa, or both. A few times, Dwight has heard her coming up the stairs, and grabbed a bag to pretend he’s leaving for ‘shopping’ whilst she was returning, more often than not from shifts at Crotus Penn Asylum, general check ups and and the well-being of their patients. Though throughout these sad attempts for her attention, he could never muster up anything to say to her beside a ‘Hello’, or an awkward smile. 

“Dwight?!”

He hadn’t even realised he had been lost in his thoughts, letting his arms dangle, and his eyes swiftly close, a half smile forming across his face just thinking about her. Claudette. That was Claudette-

"What are you doing?" 

Dwight lifted his head slowly, almost feeling the blood rush to the back and down his spine, his vision going blurry even with the support of his glasses. His torso already began to feel weak, he wasn’t built for anything related to push ups. Or exercise. 

She wasn’t in her nurse outfit. Her day off. She’d thrown her hair up in a loose bun, still wet from a shower he presumed. He thought she looked cute in her light pink, almost pale jacket and yellow checked skirt. She carried a bag full of shopping, and a quick glance at her face told him she was confused more than concerned, the beginning of her eyebrows furrowed in diagonal lines. At least she wasn’t laughing. 

_ Play it cool _ , Dwight told himself. “Hey-” Realising immediately he was not cool. A short raise of his arm and hand to give a one swipe wave to the left before immediate exhaustion stepped in, leaving him to drop his arm once again. “Claudette..”

“How did-how did you get there, Dwight?” There was now a raise of concern in her voice. They lived on the first floor, so death was not imminent. However, back pains for the rest of his life was something he could look forward too. Raising his head slightly again not to cause blindness, he saw her with a hand up by her chest, fingers poised right in the middle of her jacket. There was a fence between them unfortunately, which means it was going to be difficult to get him out of this situation. 

“I was, um,” Dwight sighed. “I wanted fresh air..for once. You know how heavy these windows are-”

“I do,” She added, him catching a slight smile on her face, it being overly obvious that she was now trying to hide her laughter. Maybe this was humorous after all. 

“And well, I toppled over..something I-I don’t even know what...and the window fell on me and it’s too heavy and I got stuck and- here we are, I guess,”

A pause. Dwight let his head fall once more, completed defeated at the fact that he knew he just sounded like a complete idiot in front of the woman he liked. A small giggle erupted from her, as she placed her shopping down next to her and began to cover her mouth. He started to shake his head, a smile forming on his own lips. Even though he was in pain, her laughter seemed to be a remedy. 

Her giggles subsided. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing, I just-” More laughter. 

“It’s fine, really, I’m..yeah. A clumsy dude…” Dwight joined her for a few moments in laughter, still shaking his head. 

“I’ll go get help!”

~

Luckily for Dwight, the Landlord was in, and with the spare key, allowed Claudette to enter his apartment. He thanked his stars he had done a bit of cleaning before hand, so the place didn’t look, or smell as bad as it previously had done. He continued to hang there, whilst he heard Claudette making her way through his rooms, thanking the Landlord for letting her in. Dwight wondered what interesting explanation she gave to be even allowed in, if she could even contain her laughter. 

“Dwight?” She called out wearily.

“In here!” He replied. “Still here…”

She giggled, hearing her footsteps carefully tread around his bed. She gently placed one of her hands on his back, to which he blushed at. He was so glad she couldn’t see his face. 

“Are you okay? Let me try and get this up,” She removed her hand and began to wrap her fingers underneath the bottom of the window. Dwight prepped his arms up against the wall, ready to push himself up and back through the small space. 

“It’s heavy, be careful,” He reminded her. 

She grunted in response, Dwight feeling the bottom of the window finally leaving his back. He didn’t move yet though, acknowledging she might drop it accidentally due to the weight. Claudette began to use the muscles in her forearms, still grunting before getting it to an acceptable height for Dwight to prop himself up and under the gap. He moved his head to the side to fit underneath, and saw Claudette’s face and eyes scrunched up. He turned around and leaned up against the wall where his legs had just been, bashing his head into it. Claudette released her fingers and jolted backwards quickly, the window slamming shut making her jump. They both sighed in unison, glancing at each other before Dwight looked away, feeling embarrassed when he realised this was the first time she’d ever been in his apartment. 

Dwight tried to stand, his legs shaking a little from their lack of usage. He almost toppled over, Claudette bending slightly to catch his arms. She helped him stand, and he hastily took his arms back, using one to rub the other. His social anxiety began to kick in, now he was truly opposite her, finding it difficult to look her in the eye.

“Are you okay, Dwight? Do you need me to look at your back or..?” She asked concerningly.

He shook his head instantly, not wanting to take up any more of her time. “I’ll be okay, really. Maybe need to lay down and stretch for a while, but I’ll be okay. And I’ll make sure, like, not to do that again…” He trailed off. She nodded in response. 

An awkward silence grew between them for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say next. Dwight continued to awkwardly rub at this arm, looking off to the side, thinking he should probably sit down. Claudette composed herself and smiled at him. Dwight pondered at how she looked and seemed happy all of the time, at how she seemed so content with her life and the things around her. She was like a butterfly landing on a leaf in front of him, he watched from afar but never wanted to disturb her. He was worried he couldn’t make her happy enough, which was the only thing he wanted to do. He did, however, need to give his gratitude. 

“T-Thank you, by the way. Claudette…” 

What other opportunity would he get to hang out with her, to be with her, he couldn’t get stuck in another window awaiting her rescue. Her voice, her laughter, her looks, he couldn’t go back to catching glimpses of her through the hallways and never plucking up the courage to say more than a casual greeting. He could make her laugh, and that was something. She hadn’t even left immediately, she was still here. Maybe he was on the right track. 

“Let me make it up to you, seeing as you took time out of your day to rescue me.”

Claudette looked up from the ground to him, he still didn’t meet her gaze. “Oh?” She looked hopeful.

Dwight rubbed the back of his head, looking at the floor. “Listen, if you don’t want to that’s totally fine, um, I’m not exactly a cooking connoisseur, but I could get us a takeaway?” 

Another slight pause. Claudette clasped her hands together, Dwight finally plucking up the courage to look her in the eyes. A grin was plastered across her face. 

“I’d like that,” 

Dwight gave a small grin in reply. Perhaps getting stuck in that heavy window was a perfect opportunity. 


End file.
